In sporting events, such as hockey or soccer for example, an object of interest and/or sport implement such as a ball or a puck plays an important role in determining an outcome of a game. For example, whether a puck travels across a goal line is an important determination in hockey. However, the speed at which the puck travels (e.g., 100 miles per hour (mph)) can make this important determination very difficult based on visuals. For example, video replays captured by high-speed cameras are subject to occlusion, blurring and/or unclear/obstructed viewing angles that can that can make location determination of the puck difficult for scoring determinations.
Some known systems utilize magnets and/or magnetic fields to determine a location of a soccer ball near a goal line.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.